1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a road repairing material mainly used for small-scale repair of a recess (small hole), a crack or the like of a road caused by traffic vehicles and excellent in water permeability, and particularly to a road repairing material capable of being stored for a long period of time as a repairing material for an asphalt paved road or a concrete paved road, and provides a stable material in which a portion repaired by using the road repairing material has excellent durability at either of the time of cold of winter and the time of high temperature of summer, and a phenomenon such as displacement or peeling does not occur for a long period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a road repairing material, it is common to use the same material as one used as a road paving member, and asphalt as the main material is manufactured by large-scale manufacture means such as plant manufacture, and is used at a job site for repair. However, a spot of a road to be repaired is often small, the quantity of the road repairing material manufactured by the conventional manufacture means is such that it can not be completely consumed in the small repair spot, and the remaining road repairing material can not be stored and is hardened, so that it can not be reused and is processed as waste material.
Under the above circumstances, in recent years, a development has been made such that an asphalt composite usable at room temperature is packed and stored in a bag, and at the time of repair, the bag is opened and the asphalt composite can be used. However, although the material is stored in a sealed state by the bag when not in use, since a polymeric material is used as a binder, its expiration date is approximately 3 to 6 months.
Further, the remaining material after the opening of the bag used for the repaired spot quickly changes the quality with the lapse of time even if the bag is closed and a management is made, so that it can not be used for next repair work, and it is processed as waste material similarly to the above.
The present invention relates to a road repairing material made for solving the above problem of the related art, and provides a very economical road repairing material in which a remainder material exposed to air after the opening of a bag does not change its quality and is not hardened at room temperature for a long period of 3 to 5 years, and accordingly, the quantity of the material used can be selected taking a repaired spot into consideration, and the remainder material can be sufficiently used for next repair work, and the material is not required to be discarded as waste material.
Besides, the road repairing material of the invention is excellent in water permeability, its adhesive property and adherent property to an existing paved road and aggregate is very excellent, and even if several years has passed since the repair, displacement, peeling, cracking and the like do not occur in the repaired spot.
Further, there does not occur such a case where after repair at the time of cold, the elasticity is lowered and shock resistance becomes insufficient, so that an impact sound of a moving automobile increases in winter, cracking occurs, rainwater permeates through the spot, and peeling or distortion occurs.
Besides, even at the time of high temperature of summer in which a road temperature becomes as high as 60xc2x0 C., there does not occur such a case that the road repairing material of the invention melts onto the road surface, adheres to a tire of an automobile, and fouls the vehicle or the road surface, and therefore, the execution of work is easy even at the time of high temperature of summer. Further, at the time of a rain, a road surface state in which a slip is apt to occur is not produced.
Besides, the execution of work at a repair site can be performed in a short time, and the harden ability is excellent, so that it takes little time to release the traffic.
As described above, the invention provides the road repairing material which always keeps suitable viscosity and shock resistance even at the time of cold of winter, the time of high temperature of summer when the temperature of a paved surface or worked surface exceeds 60xc2x0 C., or the time of a rain, has a high adhesive property so that cracking, displacement or peeling do not occur for a long period of time, and can hold high durability and high stability because of a heating-type mixture.
In order to achieve the above object, a road repairing material of the invention is characterized in that a road paving member produced by heating and mixing blown asphalt, lubricating oil or lubricating oil waste fluid, semi-blown asphalt, and fine particles of hydrated lime and steel slag, and paving aggregate are heated and mixed to form a coating layer around the paving aggregate, and a covering layer made of a noncohesive material is formed on the coating layer.
Besides, a road repairing material is characterized in that a road paving member produced by heating and mixing blown asphalt or compound asphalt, lubricating oil or lubricating oil waste fluid, hydrated lime and rubber member, and paving aggregate are heated and mixed to form a coating layer around the paving aggregate, and a covering layer made of a noncohesive material is formed on the coating layer.
The road repairing material is characterized in that the road paving member is mixed with the paving aggregate at a ratio of approximately 5 to 15 wt. %.
Besides, the road repairing material is characterized in that the road paving member is obtained by adding the lubricating oil or the lubricating oil waste fluid of 5 to 40 wt. %, the semi-blown asphalt of 5 to 40 wt. %, the hydrated lime of 15 to 35 wt. %, and the steel slag of 5 to 15 wt. % to the blown asphalt, and mixing them for a suitable time while heating.
Further, the road repairing material is characterized in that the road paving member is obtained by adding the lubricating oil or the lubricating oil waste fluid of 5 to 40 wt. %, the rubber member of 1 to 30 wt. %, and the hydrated lime of 5 to 45 wt. % to the blown asphalt or the compound asphalt, and mixing them for a suitable time while heating.
Besides, the road repairing material is characterized in that a particle size of the road repairing material is 2.5 mm to 20 mm.
Further, the road repairing material is characterized in that the road repairing materials are classified into parts of particle sizes of approximately 2.5 mm to 5 mm, approximately 5 mm to 13 mm, and approximately 13 mm to 20 mm, and they are separately managed.